Softening His Heart
by marshmellowluver
Summary: An old friend of the Generation of Miracles decides to come back for her high school year. The thing is none of them know and best part was surprising them. On the way, she learns some new things like advancing at sports, meeting old friends and falling in love? The last thing she thought was falling in love. But you can't help it, especially if it's from a certain dark skinned boy
1. Coming Home

**Hey there guys! Well just to tell you something, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it!**

**AominexOC**

I don't own any of the characters except for the OC and future made characters!

_Chapter 1: Coming Home_

I walked out of the airport successfully without being crush. Japan was busy as always. I looked up at the burning sun and smiled.

'It's good to be home.' I thought.

* * *

Voices roared as each team tries their best to be each other. Two teams stand on the court fighting for victory. Seirin VS Touo. Each team had one member from the Generation of Miracles. Seirin has a certain pale skin blue haired boy, while Touo has a dark skinned cocky blunette. Tension filled as each team tried to score a point, but from the flow of the game Touo seems to be the winner.

* * *

I got in the taxi told the driver to go to the Inter High Tournament. He knew what I meant since I bet he's been probably driving people there. Silence filled the air, but them someone decided to break it.

"You know who's versing each other?" the driver asked. His eyes swayed to rear view mirror looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Seirin High School and Touo High School, right?" I said. He smirked and nodded. I look out the window seeing everything as a blur as the car drives. Ryouta told me about match. He said that a red headed boy was out to defeat us. I smiled and yawned. Man I'm tired. I'm just going to take a nap.

"Um excuse me sir, can you please wake me up when we're there?" I asked. The driver smiled and nodded. I lean back in my seat and drifted into sleep.

"Um miss we're here." The driver said. I stretched and smile. I paid and thank paid him. I got out of the car and looked at the building in front of me. I smiled and remembered competing here. I walked through the front doors and went straight to the double doors that led to the court. I opened the doors to find thousands of people sitting and their seats. Then suddenly the crowd roared. I smirked. Someone probably scored. I walked down the stairs between the seats to see the court. As I was walking, I heard people whispering.

"Oh my, she is so pretty"

"Wow is she a model?"

"Probably."

"She's probably from America, I mean look at her clothes."

I just ignored their comments and walked down until I got the edge. I leaned on the railing and narrowed my eyes. I looked at the scoreboard. Seirin has 39 points and Touo has 57. One of the Touo's players scored changing it from 57 to 39. Then right under Touo, a light blue haired grabbed the ball. I smiled. You go Tetsuya! He twirled two times gaining power. Then he threw the ball across the court to a red head. I smiled knowing this was the boy Ryouta was talking about. I was surprised that he caught it. Tetsuya's Cyclone pass. Then I narrowed to see a dark skinned player catching up to the red head. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Iki-chan. Knowing he can't score because of Iki-chan, he passed it to the player behind the three point line. The guy jumped and follow through. Then the smoothly made it through the hoop. I cradled my cheek with hand on the railing and narrowed my eyes. Who are these guys? He was able to shoot while being on pressure and looking by number on his jersey he must the captain. As the game continued Seirin was losing really badly. Thanks a lot Iki-chan. I looked around to find a pink haired girl. I smiled and took my phone out.

To: Satsuki  
From: xxxxxxxxx  
Re: Creepy Message!

I see you.

I smiled how crept out she will probably be. I giggled at the thought of her looking around pancking. I saw her take out her phone. She looked around, probably looking for me. Aside from my family, Satsuki was the other people I told. Then her eyes landed on me. I see her smile. I waved and she did the same thing. Then I heard a loud buzz signaling that the game is over. I looked at the scoreboard. 112-55. Dang, Seirin got creamed, but I was also shock at one thing. These guys are amazing, I swear.

I was on my way to the lockers, since I told Satsuki that I was going to visit her. I was on my way there when I got a text.

From: Satsuki  
To:xxxxxxx  
Re: No!

Don't go to the locker room! I'm not there! Dai-chan might see you!

I look at my phone with a straight face and gritted my teeth. I sighed and walked to the opposite direction. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Oh gomen." I said looking up at person. He was the red head guy from Seirin. I smiled at him and he looked confused.

"Oh don't worry, it's not your fault." He said shaking his head. I smiled at him. Then I looked ahead and patted his shoulders.

"You did a good job." I said before walking away. I was walking my way out of the locker room area, when I saw Seirin walking towards the direction I just came from. I looked at the group and they were quite. I hope they don't lose hope and keep trying. I really wanted to say something and I did. As they walking, I stopped, making them stop. They looked at me. I saw Tetsuya smile at me.

"Nice to see you again Mai." he said.

"Ehhh! Kuroko you know her?!" the captain asked. The coach eyes me, as if she knows me.

"Who is she?" the guy with the Eagle's Eye asked.

"She was on of the Generation of Miracles, the one who can beat all of us, even the captain." Tetsuya said. All of them were silent.

"You know you guys are what I call a team. A team isn't just a group of people who put together to work together. A team is people who you trust each other and care for each other. Seirin might have lose against Touo, but you guys won against them, it's being a team. I was shock when I saw you guys. I have never such a team. You guys are powerful, but you haven't gotten there yet. Just remember that you have a good coach and a good captain. I really respect you after that match, not just the team, but every single one of you and I mean it. In the near future, I want to fight against you. I'll be rooting for you! So when you see me in the crowd, make sure to wave!" I said. I smiled and walked to the direction of the exit.

* * *

I went outside and looked around. I can't find Satsuki. I even walked to the entrance. As I was walking towards it I heard a shout.

"Hey!" someone yelled. I turned to find the girl I have been looking for. I smiled and ran to her. We both hugged each other for a while and then pulled away. She places her hand on her hips and gave a disapproving look. I smiled nervously at her. I know she was joking. Then she clicked her tongue as if she was about to lecture. She shook her again and smirked at her. She pointed at me like what a mother would do when lecturing her children.

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady." She said. I laughed and playfully push her. Then she went back to normal.

"So how are you?" she asked smiling. "How was America? Wow, you got so tall."

"I'm good. America was normal as always, I got new kicks and what are talking I am only 5'7''" I said to her. Then suddenly her aura change. Now there's a dark aura around us. My eyes widen.

"So, why did you leave?" she said gritting her teeth and giving me the evil eye. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck.

"Well…um…you see…uh" I stuttered. She still had the same expression.

"Um..can we..um..not talk about." I said uncomfortably. She saw that I was uncomfortable and her expression. Then the dark aura was good and replace with a happy, comforting one. Before I can say anything I looked behind to see her team coming out. She notice me looking behind her and also look. Then she got annoyed.

"Well sorry Mai-chan I'm going to have to go." She said pouting. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Bye-bye Satsuki." I said smiling and then took off. I looked to see her waving to me and I waved back. I walked out of the entrance and was on my way home.

* * *

Satsuki's POV

I kept waving at her and stopped when she went out the entrance. I put on an annoyed face and turned around to see my team. I walked to them and I actually saw Dai-chan.

"Ne, Satsuki-san who was that?" Imayoshi-sempai asked. I can tell they all wanted to know. I smirked and they all raised their eyebrows.

"Just an old friend." I replied eyeing Dai-chan. I saw him narrowed his eyes. The he spoke up.

"Is it who I think it is?" he asked. Everyone was looking at us now. "Is it her?"

I looked at him and after he said that his expression soften. I smiled knowing who he's talking about.

"I don't know." I said looking away. His expression hardened and he balled up his fist.

"Fine then don't tell me!" he yelled walking away. I kept looking Dai-chan as her walked away. I'm sorry Dai-chan. Then I got confused.

"Um Imayoshi, where is he going?" I asked.

"Oh we're going somewhere to celebrate." He said. I nodded and we all stated walking. There was silence as we were walking.

"Momoi-san I have to know, who is the girl you two taking about." Sakurai-kun asked.

"Yea right when you mention her his expression softened." Wakamatsu- san said. Susa-san nodded. I sighed.

"Well she was really special to Dai-chan and I mean really really special." I said smiling softly.

"This girl must have an effect on Aomine, since I have never seen him like that." Coach Harasawa said. I nodded.

"Were they together?" Imayoshi-sempai asked amirking. I shook my head 'no'.

"She was also our childhood friend." I said. Everyone was silent.

The rest of the walk was silent. Once we got there we saw Dai-chan leaning on the railing tha keeps the sidewalk and road separated. He looked up and saw us walking. We all went in and the owner greeted. Coach led us to a table and soon a waitress came to take our order.

"Ne, Aomine I know you probably don't want to hear it, but who was that "her" you were talking about?" Wakamatsu asked smirking. Aomine looked away not wanting to answer that question. Wakamatsu smirked and kept going.

"She didn't like or something? Did she leave you?" he said. I looked over to Dai-chan getting worried. I can see him bit lip and tighten his fist, so that he doesn't start a fight. I was worried, but also proud of him since he's controlling himself.

"Watamatsu-san, please stop!" I pleaded him not to go further. Watamatsu scoffed and turned away from the both of us. I sighed in relief. Then our food came and we all started eating. Everyone was talking except for Dai-chan. He was looking away from us. I didn't bother him, since I know he needs to think and clear his mind.

* * *

Normal POV

I was walking home, since both of my parents are working and Ryouta I bet is out somewhere. My parents told Patrick, our chauffeur to take a break. I notice the convenience store that well all use to go after basketball practice when we were all in Teiko. I went in and walked around looking for something good. I ended up in the sweets aisle and walked not focusing on anything except the sweets on the shelf. Thanks to my idiocy of not looking up, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking up at him. … Damn he's tall. Wait a minute!? Is that…? I saw him narrowing his eyes, but then they went back to normal

"It's OK, but you're going to have buy me sweets." He said pouting. I smile and nodded. I went to get a couple of sweets and a lime flavored popsicle. Mine was nothing compared to what he got. He got a lot of sweets with chips. I laughed walked up to him. We went to pay. As the worker was scanning, I felt eyes on. I looked at him and it looks like he wanted to say something. I smiled and him and the corner of his lips twitch as if he wanted to say something. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked.

"Do I know you?" he asked me. I smiled and pretended to give him a confused. I shook my head 'no'. He looked at me unsure and nodded. The man finished scanning our sweets and told me the total. I paid for it and separated mine from his. As he was putting his sweets on a second bag, I turned away and was on the process of walking out. On the way out I decided to so the unexpected.

"Nice seeing you again, Sushi-kun" I said raising my hand and waving it. I didn't the look on his face, but I bet it was priceless.

* * *

Murasakibara's POV

The girl walked away, but before she did, she said something unexpected.

"Nice seeing you again, Sushi-kin." She said. My eyes widen and I looked up to her, but she was already gone. The last thing I saw was her hair as she turned right. I was shock. Is it her? She's the only one that calls me that. I have to tell Aka-chin about this. I'm meeting him anyway.

I walked out of the store and was on my way to the park to meet Aka-chin. But if it is her, then what school is she going to? Does she still play basketball? I wonder. I shrugged and started eat one of the sweets. Mmmmm this is really good. I bought the new flavor.

I saw Aka-chin sitting on a bench and walked up to him. He saw me walking about got up.

"Atsushi make sure to make an appointment with your dentist, if you're going to eat that many sweets." Aka-chin said. Totally ignoring his comment I decide to bring up the incident.

"Aka-chin I was on the convenience store and I say her." I said. Aka-chin glared at me for ignoring his comment, but then perked up when mentioning her.

"How do you know it was her?" he asked me.

"Well first I thought she looked familiar when we were paying-" Aka-chin interrupted me and glared.

"What do you mean "we were paying"?" He sneered.

"Well you see accidently bump into to me and since she did that I told her to pay for me. She was OK with it. So then I got my thing and she got hers, then she paid." I explained. Aka-chin was still glaring at me.

"But how did you know it was her?" he asked. I just stand there confused, when I just told him what happened. I just shrugged him off and continued with the story.

"So then when I was putting all my sweets in a second bag, she left saying "Nice seeing you again, Sushi-kun"." I finished. Aka-chin sighed at narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, that's definitely her." He said. Then he got angry. "I just don't understand why she call me"

Then his phone started ringing. Aka-chin pulled his phone out checking who it was and right then the caller ID said

'Kise Mailene'

* * *

Oh wow after all that, she was finally revealed! Make sure to read the second episode, when it comes out! I need to sleep since it's like 2 in the morning, but before that I'm going to read Kuroko no Basuke manga! Bye guys!


	2. Meeting Up

**Hey guys! I updated the last part, so might want to go back and check, because there is this important part that was added! Thank and here comes the story! **

**Italics plus bold means that they are speaking in english. ****_Like this._**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Meeting up_

I heard a buzzing noise and opened my eyes. I turned to my left to see that my phone was the one causing the noise. I opened it to see that I got a message from Sei.

_From: Sei  
To: Mai  
Re: Reminder_

_Remember about our meeting tomorrow at the Linden Cafe, 3:00 PM._

I groaned and locked my phone. Stupid Sei, he know me so well. I understand that he's just reminding me, but seriously why did he have to remind me at 2 in the morning! It's actually a good thing that he reminded me, because I totally forgot. I faced the ceiling and stared at it. Then I remember my conversation with Sei yesterday.

_"Hello?" Sei answered._

_"Ah Sei! It's been a long time!" I said._

_"Mai, same thing." he said sounding off._

_"Are you OK?" I asked. There was silence for a while until Sei sighed._

_"Why didn't you call me when you got here, didn't I tell you to do that? Instead I found out from Atsushi!" he said raising his voice a little. _

_"Um.. well it slipped off my mind and plus I was excited to see the Interhigh match between Seirin and Touo! It was cool and it wasn't because of Iki-chan! I was impressed by Seirin's number 10!" I said excitedly. Then I heard Sei sigh._

_"Good for you. We should meet up tomorrow." he suggested._

_"Where?" I asked._

_"At the Linden Cafe." he said._

_"Alright, but what time?" _

_"3:00 and don't be late!"_

_"Jeez Sei, you're so mean!"_

_"Whatever. Bye"_

_"Bye and see you tomorrow."_

Tomorrow's going to be a weird day, I can just feel it. I turned to my side and focused on falling asleep. Successfully, I did fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to come upon a blinding light. I squinted my eyes to see that it was just the sun's rays. I sat up from my bed, looking over at my clock. 2:30 PM. I looked forward at my curtains, still really ... I know I have to do something today...Um...What was it?...Oh that's right, I have to meet up with Sei at the Linden Cafe at 3:00...Eh? Shoot! After thinking about that I woke up right away. I have to get ready! I went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I ran to the bathroom and hop on the shower.

_15 minutes later..._

I got out of the bathroom fully dressed, with my hair done. I was wearing a white semi-long sleeve top, shorts that go down to my upper thigh and my Armani Exchange Double Braided Flip Flop. For accessories I have my black Ray Ban sunglasses, my brown skinny watch and a dark brown belt. I put my wallet on my back pocket and held my cellphone on my hand. I walked out of my bedroom door. I took a left, then a right and headed straight. I walked down the main staircase to see that no one was home. I shrugged and exited out of the house. I looked at my phone to see that I only has 15 minutes to spare. I can take the train and just run from there. And that's exactly what I did. I took train and sat down. I heard someone yawned next to me and ignored it. Then I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned to that direction. I turn to see a tall boy with half-long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"If it's not a trouble can you wake me up at the next stop?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry we're going to the same stop." I said.

"Thank you so much!" he said lighting up. I laughed at him. Then I realized that he looked familiar.

"Have I seen you from somewhere?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second.

"I think so, I mean you look familiar too." he said. I made a thinking face. Then he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a cute thinking face!" he said. I blushed and look down. He took his pointer finger and lifter my chin up with it. I looked at him and my face became even redder. He smiled and laughed at me. I looked down to see his hand. They are insanely big. He's also tall and he's muscular.

"Are you a basketball player?" I asked. He was stunned there for a second the regained by smiling.

"Yes I am actually, how do you know?" he asked.

"You just look like one." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I could be a swimmer, a soccer player or a wrestler?" he suggested. I laughed at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well I definitely know you're not a swimmer since you don't the have the body of one. As for a wrestler, well you're not muscular enough and as for a soccer player, your body is too big for one." I said.

"What an observer you are." he said smiling at me. "Sorry for my rudeness, but what is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry too, my name is Kise Mailene, but you can call me Mai or any other name you can think of." I said holding out my hand.

"Kiyoshi Teppie." he said shaking my small hand with his insanely large hands. I stilll can't get over that he has large hands.

"Why thank you, I guess." he said laughing. Did I say that out loud?

"Apparently you did and that one too." he said laughing even harder. I blushed look away biting my lips trying not to blush even more.

"So do you like basketball?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes I do." I replied. He seemed really interested now.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked. I was about to say my answer when a voice cam on the loud speaker.

"Our stop to Tokyo has finally come, please step out normally." the voice said. I looked my phone and I had 8 minutes left.

"Sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting you!" I said running out of train and out of the station. I walked the rest of the way to the cafe.

* * *

I entered the cafe and looked at my phone to see that it was 3:00. Perfect, I walked to Sei and sat down in front of him. He looked down at his watch.

"Perfect, you on time." he said. I glared at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What school are you going to?" he asked.

"Well my dad said that I should go to Razukan High." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"You should listen to your dad." he said. I glared at him and he smirked.

"I was thinking of Seirin." I said. Sei's face was priceless. I started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Sei, I can't to go, I want to play them someday." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because..." I paused for a second.

"Because...?" he said.

"Just because." I said. Then the waitress came over. She was pretty, especially in her outfit like that. I can tell she was flirting with Sei and he wasn't pleased. I just there trying to hold my laugh.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked. Then she looked between Sei and I. "Are you guys together?"

"No." We both said at the same time. She nodded.

"I would like a banana split, please?" I order. She nodded and wrote it down. When she turned to Sei she started flirting.

"And what would you like handsome?" she asked flirtatiously. This lady is cunning. No wonder she asking if we were together. She was flirting all the way and Sei wasn't please. I try to hold my laugh as best as I could, but all I was making were muffles.

"Can you please just hand in our order?" he snapped. The waitress pouted and walked away. The minute Sei looked at me, I exploded. I was laughing like there's no tomorrow. People were giving me weird stares, but I just ignored them. Sei was just glaring at me. I stopped laughing and I was as red as a tomato.

"So what school do YOU want to go?" he asked still glaring at me.

"Konan High." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Konan High? That school is for swimmers, right?" he asked still confused.

"Yea I know, but I also want to go for the swim team." I said. Sei nodded.

"Konan also has a very good basketball team." he said. He looked at me. "I approve."

"Good because I already signed up for it." I said. I looked at Sei to see him giving me a blank look. He sigh.

"You're the of generation of miracle after all." he said. Then she came to give us our food and I smiled. Sei looked sort of disturbed now. She gave us our orders and I said my thanks. I was eating happily while Sei was suffering with her flirting. I was eating my delicious sundae plus watching those two makes me feel like I'm watching a soap opera. I lean back and relax. This is the life.

* * *

After Sei and I said our goodbye's I decided to look around. As I was walking I got stares from people.

"Ne, Ne, she's so cute."

"Damn! What a hottie!"

"I know her! I am like her biggest fan!"

"She's like a goddess!"

"OMG I love her band and I love her modeling career!"

I walk away from that group to find a cage basketball court. I walked on saw a basketball at the middle of the court. It was a peaceful and quiet court. It was a one court, but it was good. I picked up the basketball and dribbled to the end of the court. I positioned my self to shoot and relax my muscles. I jumped and released the ball making a high arc. The net made a 'whoosh' sound indicating that ball went in smoothly. I sigh and smiled.

"Ne, how did you did you do that!?" I heard someone ask behind me. I was startled and turned around to find a red head boy sitting on the bench with a small towel around his neck. He was that boy from Seirin. Somehow he looks very familiar. It's like I know him from somewhere. He looks shocked too.

"You're that girl after the game." he said. "Mailene, right?"

"Yes, but I would like to know your name." I said. He turned red and laughed a little. He's cute.

"Kagami." he said. Then a sudden flow of memories came over me. A boy that part of my past was suddenly brought up. This boy was boy that came up to me and challenge me. The boy that became my best friend. The boy that had a big crush on me. The boy a gave me my first kiss. The boy that comforted me when I was sad. The boy that made me laugh. The boy that always stuck up to me. The boy that gave the best hugs. This boy was that one that was standing right in front of me, Kagami Taiga, my best friend. Then I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I looked at him and smiled. He was taller, a lot taller. Taiga has always been taller than me, even back then. Also he muscular, definitely muscular.

"Kagami Taiga, right?" I said. He was shock that I knew his full name.

"Yea, how did you know?" he said. Then he kept looking at me. "Say do I know you?" I smile and nodded.

"Of course you do, Tai-chan." I said. I saw his eyes widen. Then they soften and he smiled at me.

"Leny?" he asked. I ran up to him and he opened his arms. I hugged his tightly, gripping on his sleeves shirt. He hugged and I started crying. Tai-chan hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Shhhh...shhhh...why are you crying?" he asked softly while swaying us. I sobbed in his shirt.

"B-b-be-c-ca-use, I m-m-m-mi-s-ss T-t-a-a-i-c-ch-an." I stuttered. He kept comforting me until I stopped crying. This was how it was when we were younger. When I felt like crying, I would always go to Taiga, because I know he will make me feel better. I stopped crying after a full 5 minutes and let go of him. Taiga took my face in his hands and bend down to my level. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears. Then he kissed my forehead. I pouted and pursed my lips indicating that I was about to cry again he knows that. Taiga pulled me in a hug and comforted me. It was getting dark out so rarely any people were out. He lifted me off the ground and carried me bridal style. There was so much movement, but I didn't know what was going, instead I feel into a comforting sleep.

**Kagami's POV**

I looked down to find Leny sleeping. I swear when I found out who she was my stomach flip and heart took a beat. She was here in my arms. I have always loved her, but I never told her and when she went to America I was devastated, like a part of my heart has been ripped out. I walked out of the cage carrying her home. I know the way to her house. I've been there so many times that I even lost count. I remember in America when I was being bullied by some kids when were 9. They were making fun of my red hair and then Leny can up to them yelled at them. They pushed her out of the way and aimed a punch for me. Leny jumped in and got punch instead. When I saw her hurt I went crazy. I beat them like there's no tomorrow until I heard a whimper and looked over at her. She was there, on the ground, hurt and vulnerable, with a red cheek. Right then I remember pulling her in a hug and crying. Gosh I'm whipped.

I looked ahead to see her house. I walked up to the door and push the doorbell. Someone came and opened the door. It was her mom. I saw her eyes widen.

_**"Taiga, is that you?"**_she asked.

_**"Yes, it's nice to see you again,**__ auntie."_ I said. then she saw Leny in my arms.

**_"She fell asleep."_** I said. Auntie smiled and shook her head.

_**"As always, can you take her to her room? You know where it is,**_** right?"** she said. I walked in and was about to go up the staircase.

_**"Are you going to stay over, sweetie?"**_Auntie asked. I smiled at her.

_**"You know me,**__**Auntie."**_ I said walked up the staircase. I walked her to her room. I opened her room and laid her on the bed. I grabbed my bag and was about to stand up when I felt a tug. I looked down at the hem of my shirt to find Leny gripped on it. I stood up and tried to pull away, but I didn't want to hurt her. Well I couldn't hurt her by just doing that, but still. I leaned in her ear.

"Leny, let go so I can go change and stay here with you." I whisper. She let go and I got up. I change into a light blue t-shirt and sweatpants. I went out of the bathroom and closed the lights to her room. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulled her in. Then eventually I fell asleep.

**Oh uh drama's about to come soon! Better watch out Aomine!**


	3. Unexpected

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Here's next chapter! Aomine might be a little out of character, but that's how he acts around her.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Unexpected_

_"Ehhhh? Why are you quitting?" Coach Sanada asked angrily. I looked down and bit my lip._

_"Coach, you saw how they are!? They changed! They don't need me!" I yelled. "I don't want to change into one of those!" _

_"One of those? Those are your teammates?!" he yelled back._

_"Teammates? We're no not even a team and you expect me to call them my teammates!? They even have no right to play basketball!" I yelled. He was silent._

_"It started from Daiki, then to Atsushi and now Sei!" I yelled slamming my hands on his desk. "The only thing I'm asking is how did this is all started!" Tears started falling down my cheeks. Coach sighed._

_"What's weird is that, this happened after head coach Shirogane got hospitalize." I turned to him._

_"Did something ha ppen before this? What this just a coincidence?" I asked. "Did he talk to someone?" Coach sighed and got up. He walked in front of and placed his hands on my shoulders._

_"Coach Shirogane has an illness. He has it for a while. Now it has taken affect." he said. I saw shocked. Coach had it for a while? He was suffering, all this time? Then he looked at me._

_"So please stay for a while. I beg you." he said getting down on his knees. I feel like I'm in a soap opera. I bent down to coach's level._

_"Don't worry coach, I'll stay, but when things gets too intense for me, I'm going to have to go." I said smiling weakly. He looked up at me and smiled._

_"Thank you and please take care of them." he said. I nodded._

* * *

I woke up sweating and panting. That was a memory that I want to forget. So why is it combing back? I buried my face into my hands and closed my eyes. Calm down. Calm down. I pulled my knees against my chest and buried my face in my knees. I looked over to the clock and saw the time. 3:03 AM. I groaned and fell on my back. I cuddled into the pillow next to me and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Iki-chan! Where are you?!" I yelled walking around. Then I went up to the roof. I was about to grabbed the door handle, when I saw Satsuki storm out. Yup, Iki-chan is definitely there. I opened the door and walked in._

_"Satsuki, if that's you then get out!" he said. I ignored him and climbed on the ladder._

_"Satsuki!" he said sitting up. I got and looked at him._

_"You wanna pick a fight!" I yelled at him. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. I pulled myself up and got on the top. I sat down beside him._

_"Let's go to practice?" I asked. He 'hnmp' and turned away. I grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him, but he wouldn't budge. Then I got up and started pulling on his arm. Damn, he wouldn't budge! This guy must weight a lot! He laughed. I pulled one more time and accidently let go out his arm. I was about to fall out of the "rooftop" when a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back up. I looked up to find Daiki. He looks really worried. He was on his knees holding me in his arms, while was below him. You know he's kind of hot…Eh? What the heck am I saying! Daiki pulled me in a hug and tightened his grip around my wais._

_"God damn it, Mai!" he yelled. I flinched at his tone of voice, but I don't think he noticed. "Is there ever a time, where you don't make me worry!"_

_I stayed quiet and let him talk. He stayed silent too._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you, just please don't make kill yourself." He whispered. I lightly laughed and got out of his grip. _

_"I'm not going to die or kill myself." I said smiling slightly. "Let's go to practice."_

_He nodded and I went down the ladder. Instead of following me down, he jumped down. I reached the ground and scoffed._

_"Show off." I said walking away. On the way we were both silent, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable._

_When we got there everyone was practicing. The atmosphere seemed comfortable for Iki-chan, but to me it was intoxicating, you feel like you're chocking. It was just too intense._

_"Ahh, Daiki, you're here. Thank for getting him, Mailene." Sei said. I nodded and looked around. Where's Atshushi?_

_"Atsushi is skipping as always." He said. I sigh._

_"Want me get him?" I asked._

_"If you want, you can." He said. I nodded my head and ran out the gym. I know where Atsushi is. I ran downtown to where the best candy shop is located. I entered the store and looked around. Then I saw the purple head giant. I walked on his isle and decided to sneak up on him. I cautiously walked up to Atsushi. Right when I was right behind him, I smiled._

_"BOO!" I yelled jumping on him. He didn't get at all. Instead he turned to me._

_"Ne, hime-chan, were you trying to scare me?" I asked. I gave him a straight face and playfully pushed him._

_"Shut it, Atshushi." I said making a face._

_"What is that face, hime-chan." He said laughing and pinching my cheecks. I pushed away his hand._

_"Atshushi, let's go back to practice." I said crossing my arms. _

_"But I don't want to." He whined. "I'm better than everyone, so there is no point." I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms at him. _

_"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well how about we both verse each other"_

* * *

I wokeup and stared at the ceiling for a while. Then I sat up and opened my curtains to find the blinding light. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked up at the mirror to find reflection (of course). I kept staring at myself. Why did this decide to happen now? I opened the cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush. Then I grabbed the toothpaste that was right by the sink and placed the paste on the bristles of the brush. I brushed my teeth for about 5 minutes and gurgled with water. Then I went to the toilet and did my business. I walked out of the door to my closet and grabbed an outfit. Today, I decided to practice basketball. I went back to the bathroom and changed.

When I came out, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my outfit. I was wearing white Adidas Women's Superstar II, pink Drawstrings PJ Capris and a white crop tank top that goes under my belly button. The tank top says "Sarcasm" and there a ying and yang symbol under it. I grabbed my pink Adidas string bag and started packing things in it. I shoved in two towels and my wallet. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen and also shoved two cold water bottles. Also I shoved in my phone. I don't know why, but I have a habit of taking two of everything when I am packing things. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, but not before locking it. I walked to the train station and walking in one of the trains that was heading to Tokyo. You see I do live in Tokyo, but I live more on the outskirts, not the big city, since there are no big houses and all there is, is apartments. I took out my phone to see a text. It was from Ryota.

_From: Ryota  
Re: Dinner and Sorry_

_Hey there twin sis, sorry I'm at a photo shoot right now, how about like around 7, we can go out and eat J Sounds good?_

I laughed and started typing back.

_To: Ryota  
Re: Answer_

_Sure bro, we can, but right now focus on your photo shoot!_

I sent the message and waited for a reply. About a minute later, I got the reply.

_From: Ryota  
Re: I love you!_

_Thanks for concern! See you tonight! I love you! 3_

I smiled and put away my phone. I haven't Ryota in months. He probably hasn't change at all.

"We have arrive at Tokyo station, please exit peacefully and be careful of where you step." The speaker said. I got up from my seat and walked out of the train door. I exited out of the station and walked through the sidewalks.

* * *

I arrived at the caged basketball court to find someone already playing on it. Before I can enter, I got a text. I swear if Ryota, doesn't focus on his modeling I will smack him upside down the head. I took my phone to find that it wasn't Ryota. Good. It was Satsuki.

_From: Satsuki  
Re: Don't!_

_If you're going to practice basketball today, don't go to the cage one. Dai-chan is there._

_To: Satsuki  
Re: Don't Care_

_I really don't care and are you two fighting again? I'm right, am I?_

_From: Satsuki  
Re: Yes_

_Yes we are and okay come in, but we're fighting so us the other court. OMG gtg Dai-chan thinks I'm not paying attention to his lecture! See u!_

Really, Satsuki? You weren't paying attention at all. I put away my phone and rolled. I entered and was two figures all the way at the other side of the court. I took the other court and lay my stuff down on the bench.

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

As I was fighting with Satsuki, I saw someone enter and took the other court. Satsuki saw turned to the direction I was staring at. She smiled and waved. What the heck Satsuki? Don't wave at a stranger! The person waved back.

"Long time no see, Mai-chan!" she yelled. Mai? She's here? Satsuki looked at me.

"Don't you want to see her? I know you do. Come one." She said. She grabbed me and dragged me to Mai. Once we were getting I can her features. My eyes widen. She totally changed. Mai wasn't short anymore and her blond hair grew a little bit little lighter. Plus she was more flawless and she had an hourglass figure. She was gorgeous, a goddess. Then I heard a snapped and a hand waving in front of my face. I looked to see it was Mai's hand. She was lightly laughing. My cheeks turned red and she laughed even more.

"Ne, Satsuki-"I turned to my side to find her gone.

"So how are you?" I asked awkwardly. She laughed. Her laugh is like that sound of a beautiful melody. Gosh I'm so cheesy.

"Don't be so awkward, Iki-chan." She said smiling. I looked up at her. I walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed and hugged back.

"You know you grew taller, but to me you're still small. How tall are you?" I asked. She laughed and I smiled. God, I can't get enough of her laugh, it's like music to my ears.

"I'm 5'7"" she said. Even when she talks, it's still sound like a melody. I let go and we just stood there. Should I confess to her right now? I'll give it a week and see. I looked at Mai.

"Wanna go one-on-one?" I asked. She nodded.

"If I win then I can get anything out from you." She said. I nodded.

"Same thing for me." I said. She took her basketball and tossed to me. We walked towards the court. I was on offense and she was on defense. I started to dribble the ball. I bounced to the right and did and left crossover, but she still did fall for that. I dribbled the ball through my legs and did a fake, followed by another fake, but she still didn't get caught off guard. I did more of my moves, but I still can't get through. When was she this good? I decided to make a gamble and attack forward. She defended me all the way. I jumped and lost my footing as I jumped, so instead I didn't go for the shoot. When we landed, I hugged her so that I wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea." I said. We both looked up to find our faced an inch away from each other. I looked down at her lips and then our eyes met. I love her eyes. Every time I looked into her orange orbs, I get lost. We were both leaning in. I can feel her breath as we got closer. Then I felt her soft lips. Not to be a girl, but I felt fireworks and explosion. I can tell that her legs were shaking because she on her tippy toes, since she can't reach my lips. I bent down still caught up in the kiss and wrap my arms under her bottom and lifted up. Then she placed her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Damn she's a good kisser. Forget about a week, I'm confessing to her right now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The kiss was perfect. I loved it. I was lifted of the so that I can actually reach his lips fully. I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Then we pulled away for air. He placed his forehead against mine. I smiled and he also smiled. Then he bit his lips. Damn, he looks good doing that.

"You know that was my first kiss." I said smiling. I was still off the ground and in his arms.

"Well I'm glad that I was your first kiss." He said kissing my forehead. I wonder is he's going to say it?

"Mai." He said. I looked up at his royal blue orbs. "Do you want to go out on a date?" I smiled at him.

"Of couse, I would love to. Now put me on the ground Iki-chan." I said. He placed me on the ground and frowned.

"You still call me Iki- chan." He said. "Why?" I laughed.

"It's a secret." I said teasing him. Then he placed his arms around waist and bent down to my face.

"Do I have to kiss you again, to make you say it?" he asked seductively. I blushed red and laughed.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded.

"What time?" I asked.

"6:00 and dress nice." He said.

"Where are we going? Is it fancy?" I asked. He thought about it.

"No just dressed dressy, but casual." He said. "Wanna go grab a bite right now?" I nodded. I ran to my stuff and bragged my basketball. Instead he carried my basketball. Trying to be a gentleman, I see. I tried to grab it, but he raised the ball above his head. I was really too lazy to get it. He started laughing.

"Daiki-"I said, but then stopped myself and slapped my hand over my mouth. He looked at me and smiled.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing." I said walking ahead of him. Then he grabbed my hand and enlaced it with his. I blushed and look down. He laughed. We were walking to Maji Burger, my favorite fast food place!

"Ne, aren't those two a cute couple?"

"So cute."

"Awww, how cute."

"I want a boyfriend now. They are so cute together."

I blushed even harder and Iki-chan laughed.

"It's not funny." I said pouting. He pinched my cheeks.

"You're too cute." He said laughing. I looked down smiling. This was really unexpected.

**Hwy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Do you think it was too fast! Please review!**


End file.
